The New Bionic Soldier
by AsherDash50
Summary: Oh my goodness I still cannot make good titles. Oh yeah the description... Our four bionic heroes travel to an island to find a mysterious new bionic soldier. The soldier is nothing like they've seen before and Adam quickly feels something he's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo you wonderful readers. So today I bring you a new story. It is a Adam x made up character pairing. This character is a girl. She is a new type of bionic soldier (what do you mean new? There's only one type of bionic soldier!) and her name is Soldier Neo. She has a normal person name too but I'll show that later. Now enough yammering let us commence the fanfiction.**

They day was over, and it was the afternoon. Adam, Bree, and Chase were in their pods resting after a tragedy that happened. One of Davenport's inventions went haywire and went on a rampage. Davenport was trying to make some sort of Robo-Monkey but it escaped and went to the mainland and was throwing things. It took all four of the bionic mentors to catch the monkey.

Davenport had burst into the room worriedly."Guys wake up there's something you need to look at".

They all slowly and sleepily woke from their short naps.

"What could be more important than my beauty rest" Adam said yawning.

"How about the fact that I found another bionic soldier" Davenport said.

Everyone went wide eyed. They thought all the bionic soldiers were here at the academy.

"Are you sure Mr. Davenport? I thought they were all here" Chase said with a look of confusion that matched the other three's faces.

"I can tell you're all confused so let's take this into the mission room" Davenport said signaling for the others to follow

They all walked in to see a map of the world with a single big red dot. It was on one of the islands of Hawaii. Davenport pointed to it "Scanners picked up a signal of bionics on this island" He said.

"So the new mysterious bionic is a circle on an island, Got it" Adam said heading for his pod to change into his mission suit before having his arm grabbed by Chase

"No you dunce its a person who has either been hidden or is hiding on that island" Chase said slightly pulling Adam back into the room.

Adam made an 'o' shape with his mouth and returned to the group.

"Anyways, So here's the plan. You four are going to go to this island and see if you can find this mysterious bionic soldier. But stay on your toes, you never know what could happen." He said dismissing them.

They all went and changed into their missions suits before heart to the hydrolup

 **Let's pretend there's a line break**

After an hour of traveling the four reached the island.

"So what are we looking for? We don't really know who this bionic person is" Leo said looking around. They walked around like lost puppies searching for someone they didn't even know.

Suddenly Chase stopped the group.

"Do you guys hear that" He said. They all went dead silent to listen. They heard a very faint beeping. The beeping began to get louder and faster.

"Everybody get down" Chase yelled while falling to avoid the blast. Before they could get to injured they all jumped out of range but the blast left their ears ringing.

"What was that?!" Adam said squinting his eyes. Before anyone could answer they all began to disappear one bye one. Bree, Leo, Chase were all gone in a flash. Adam looked around terrified. What was happening? He didn't know. His mind was racing. Before he could react he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black

 **So that's the chapter . I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to leave a review and why not favorite the story? I know I've been gone for a while and I apologize for that. I'll be updating more frequent starting tomorrow. Until then, byeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers. This is our next stop on our update train. So let's not waste anytime and let the fanfiction commence.**

When Adam woke he he was instantly hit with the realization of how cold it was. He sat up and looked around. He was in some type of cage. The bars we're rusty and he thought he could punch through it. But when he tried he was zapped as soon as his fist came into contact with the metal. He flinched back and shook the pain out of his fingers.

He could hear footsteps and he knew that somebody was coming.

"Hello?" He called. He e started to panic. He didn't know who or what was coming at him. But he could begin to make out a figure. It looked like a female. When she got closer he started to grow more calm for some reason.

"Hello soldier" The woman said. She was close enough to see Adam could tell she was around his age and also that she was really really pretty.

"H-Hey uh could you help me out?" Adam said still taking in her looks. She had fair skin blonde hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes. He couldn't anything but her face

"Well that would the purpose in capturing you now wouldn't it?" She said, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"I don't know would it?" Adam said looking confused.

"I like your tactics but it's not going to work so you can stop the act" She said crossing her arms.

Adam didn't know what she meant by that but it didn't matter. He realized he was alone. "Where are my brothers and sister" He asked looking as if he was ready to break down the cage.

"They are in the same position as you speaking to my holograms, unharmed" She said.

Adam heard this but couldn't calm himself. He had to protect them, even if they we're very capable of protecting themselves, he couldn't just stand and do nothing. He grabbed the bars and was instantly shocked but didn't release his grip. Thousands of volts of electricity we're surging through Adam but he kept at it. With one big pull he bent the bars far enough for him to squeeze through.

The woman was taken back by all of this and attempted escape but Adam released all the energy into one shockwave of power that render the woman unconscious. Adam picked her up gently in his arms and looked at her sleeping face. He didn't know what these feelings brewing in his stomach were but he tried to ignore them to find his family.

As he walked around he couldn't tell where he was. It was hard to see and he didn't know exactly where in the world hee was, but he just kept walking into rooms hoping to find somebody.

Eventually he walked into the right room and stumbled upon Chase who was sitting down trying to figure out how to get out of the cage, when he looked up he saw Adam.

"Adam! How did you get out?!" Chase asked.

"I actually don't know, nee ability I guess" He said walking over to Chase. Chase noticed the girl in Adam's arms. He'd seen someone who looked like that before and he instantly knew something was off.

"Adam! That's the person we're looking for!" Chase said not believing Adam got her all by himself.

Adam looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and back at Chase. This was the soldier? But she looked so not bionic.

"Well don't just stand there get me out of here" Chase said. Adam gently put the woman down and grabbed on to the bars, absorbing all the electricity that attempted to shock Adam as he bent open the bars. Chase squeezed through the opening. He was quick to scan the area for any signs of Bree or Leo. Once he found both of them he began to leave the room.

Adam picked the woman back up and followed Chase. The two found Leo and then Bree and Chase navigated their way out of wherever they were.

 **Line Break**

The four returned to the island and we're greeted by Davenport.

"You're back! Did you find the soldier?" He asked. They all gestured to the girl sleeping in Adam's arms.

"Right, Adam take her to the clinic. You three do whatever"He said as he went to his office.

Adam walked to the clinic and didn't want to leave the girl. So he decided to lay her down in one of the beds and laid next to her. He pulled her closer to him before he fell asleep.

 **So that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. We are prepared to go to our next stop. But if you're not on the train, thanks for reading. But lets go to our next stop, toot toot**


End file.
